custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Derek Misbehaves at Best Buy '''is a custom Barney & the Backyard Gang video that was released on April 21, 1991. Plot Derek is the only one without The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, and the Backyard Gang make fun of him. So, Derek asks his mom to take him to the store to get him one, but when he gets there, Derek's mom can't afford The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name. When she tries to offer him an Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, Derek loses his patience and dire consequences ensue! Recap Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Amy (Becky Swonke) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Luci (Leah Gloria) * Dylan (Chris Hale) * Harlow (Danielle Clegg) * Dominic (Elijah Wood) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Adam (Alexander Jhin) * Ivy (Danielle Marcot) * Graham (Ari Magder) * Derek's Mom (Lynne Thigpen) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Laugh with Me! Trivia * The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Barney in Concert (original)". * Derek got grounded for 1 week. * Production for this video took place in October 1990. Quotes Quote 1: *(after the "Barney Theme Song", ) Quote 2: *(we see see the Backyard Gang at the caboose with The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name) *Derek: Boy, isn't it great having The Party CD, you guys? *Tina: It sure is. *(Harlow arrives, and has one too) *Derek: What is it, Harlow? *Harlow: Barney says you don't really have The Party CD. *Derek: What?! *Harlow: Barney says you glued a cover paper of The Party CD to a blank disc and you're faking it. *Derek: Barney is a pervert. *Tina: Derek, can I see your Party CD? (walks towards him) *Derek: Um, I don't have one. *Tina: Hey, look, everyone! Derek doesn't have The Party CD! *(music starts to the song "Laugh with Me") *Tina: What a loser! *(Barney and the Backyard Gang laugh at Derek) Quote 3: *(after the song "Laugh with Me!", Barney and the Backyard Gang continue laughing) *Derek: Quiet!! I'm going home! *Tina: Swan, why are you hiding the game away from me? *Derek: I glued a picture of the cover onto this. *Barney: Don't worry. It's okay if you don't have something as we do. How about you tell your mom to get you that CD when you get home? *Derek: That's a great idea! Quote 4: *(at Derek's house, Derek is with his mom) *Derek: Mom, you said you would get me The Party CD, but you didn't. *Derek's mom: I don't care. We will go to Best Buy. *(Derek's mom takes Derek to Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(we see a shot of Best Buy in Dallas, Texas) *(cuts to Derek and his mom) *Derek: Here it is, mom -- The Party CD. Can I have it PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE? *Derek's mom: I'm sorry, Swan. That costs $49.99. I don't have that much. *Derek: Just get me that darn Party CD! Besides, it has a group of boys and girls of the same name so I can be a Mouseketeer. *Derek's mom: (goes to see the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia) How about the Everybody Knows CD? It costs $10. I have enough money to spend it. *Derek: Mom, that CD's boring. Like what some songs are on there, anyway. *Derek's mom: The CD has You'll Never Stop Me Loving You, Can't Forget You and Counting Every Minute. I know that's on here. Try it. You'll like it. *Derek: Mom, if I get the Everybody Knows CD by Sonia and listen to those songs you told me, everyone including Barney and the Backyard Gang knows I'm a Sonia freak other than a Mouseketeer. *Derek's mom: You don't know that. These songs are way cool. *Swan's mom: Don't act like a spoiled brat, Swan! You can have the Soul Blade PS1 game or you can have nothing at all! *Swan: I have a better idea! Why don't we buy some condoms so you can engage me, mom! *Swan's mom: Stop that now everyone is looking at us! *Swan: Go ahead! Engage me! Engage me! You must buy an ring before you negate me! Engage me engage me! *(not before long, in the car) *Swan: Mom, I'm sorry I yelled at you. *Swan's Mom: Sorry will not cut it! *Swan: Can we go back to the store and get the Soul Blade PS1 game? *Swan's mom: No! You're grounded for 1 week! *(fades to Derek's house) *Swan's mom: Now when we get out of the car, your dad and I will give you punishments, then you will go to your room. *(Swan and her mom go inside the apartment building) Quote 5: *(at their room, Derek's parents ground Derek) *Derek's dad: Derek, how dare you misbehave at Best Buy. That's it! You are grounded for 1 week! *Derek's mom: And for you punishment, you'll be forced to watch Strawberry Shortcake! (she goes to the TV and gets the Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise VHS) *Derek: No! I hate Strawberry Shortcake! Please don't do it! *(Derek's mom plays the Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise VHS for Derek as a punishment) *Derek: (petrified) No!!! Quote 5: *Swan: (after the end of the Mary Moo Cow VHS) I hate this show! *Swan's mom: That's your punishment for today! *Swan's dad: Now go to bed now! *(Swan goes to her room) Quote 6: * (The next day, Barney and the Backyard Gang (except Derek) are bored in the backyard) * Amy: Poor Derek! He has been a bad behavior yesterday! * Adam: Yeah! He has been grounded yesterday? * Michael: Barney, how come Derek is grounded for 1 week? * Barney: Well, Gallery The Party (1990).jpg|The Party CD by a group of boys and girls of the same name, as used in this video. Everybody_Knows_Sonia.jpg|Everybody Knows CD by Sonia, as used in this video.